injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Faust (Injustice 2)
|} "I will have that power!" About Felix Faust *'Injustice 2 (Bio):' "Immortal sorcerer and long-time enemy of the Justice League Felix Faust has escaped from the shadows to once again gain supreme power and become the most powerful sorcerer in the universe." *'Injustice 2 (Ending):' "TBA" Appearance 250px-Felixfaust.PNG|Felix Faust base 056079679b55c6c5e1b1dda342c7b03d.jpg|Gear options Felix_Faust_(Justice_League).jpg|Gear options 2345422-felix_faust.jpg|Gear options felix_faust__dc_universe_online__updated_by_macgyver75-da0twso.png|Gear options felix_faust__dc_universe_online__by_macgyver75-d78db9l.png|Gear options shinnok_by_soysaurus1-d4li0hg.jpg|Gear options Brother_Blood.png|Gear options Constantine_Vol_1_1_Textless_Variant.jpg|Constantine Premier Skin Combat Characteristics Signature Moves *'Skull:' Felix Faust fires a skull of magical energy at his opponent. (I2) *'Fire Ball:' Felix Faust creates a massive ball of mystical flame that travels forward for short time. Pressing back quickly after doing the attack's input makes the flame travel slowly forward for a short time. Pressing forward quickly after doing the attack's input makes the flame travel quickly forward for a short time. (I2) * Red Hex: Felix Faust casts a red magic circle on the floor around his opponent. Whenever they stay in this circle, they will take three times more chip damage than they'd normally do. (I2) *'Stomp:' Felix Faust teleports through the ground and stomps on the opponent's head to knock them down. The meter burn version pops the opponent up. (I2) *'Soul Spike:' Felix Faust jams his fist into the ground, releasing a multitude of souls that immobilizes the opponent for a short while. (I2) Other Moves *'Grab:' Felix Faust telekinetically lifts the opponent up and opens a portal behind them. In the portal, a demon summoned to slash at their back before dragging them back into the portal with them and dropping them down to the stage when finished. (I2) *'Abilities:' Gear options. (Injustice 2) **'Dark Spells:' Felix Faust's throw will have unique properties corresponding to the sin chosen. Requires 2 Ability Slots. Augments Throw. Removes Skull. ***'Wrath,' summons a orange energy aura around his hand. Deals significantly more damage. ***'Pride,' summons a purple energy aura around his hand. The opponent cannot grab him in this state. ***'Lust:' summons a red energy around his hand. Drains the opponent's meter. ***'Gluttony:' summons a pink energy aura around his hand. Gains health. ***'Greed:' summons a yellow energy aura around his hand. Gains health and meter but receives damage if opponent throw breaks. ***'Sloth:' summons a light blue energy aura around his hand. Opponent will be in a sleep-like state after throw is complete for a split second. ***'Envy:' summons a green energy aura around his hand. Gains meter. **'Energy Hex:' Felix Faust casts a green magic circle on the floor around his opponent. Whenever they stay in this circle, their meter will slowly drain. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Replaces Red Hex. **'Dark Hex:' Felix Faust casts a black magic circle on the floor around his opponent. Whenever they stay in this circle, take poison damage. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Replaces Red Hex. **'Burning Hex:' Felix Faust casts a yellow magic circle on the floor around his opponent. Whenever they stay in this circle, they will take burn damage. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Replaces Red Hex. **'Blood Hex:' Felix Faust casts a red magic circle on the floor around himself. Whenever he is in this circle, he will regain health. Requires 2 Ability Slots. **'Portal Grab:' Felix Faust kneels and opens a portal on the ground in front of him and pulls the opponent's head through it before stomping it back down. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Soul Steal:' Felix Faust steals a small portion of his opponent's life force to gain a damage boost by 33%. The meter burn version allows him to morph into the opponent. Requires 2 Ability Slots. Trait *'Hell Bound:' Felix Faust summons one of the Demons Three brothers for assistance. He can only have one of them equipped and they each have their own abilities and gear pieces. Abnegazar can teleport Faust anywhere on screen, Rath can create a fire serpent that lifts the opponent up before bringing them down, and Ghast can use a magic staff to electrify. (I2) Super Move *'Soulless:' Felix Faust sends a spiritual protection of himself out his body to stun the opponent and initiate the super. He then begins to summon two more to assist in beating the opponent down. When they finish, they drag the defeated opponent to the true Faust and he drains their soul and replenishes some of his own health. (I2) Trivia * He plays very similar to Quan Chi and Shang Tsung from the Mortal Kombat series, being that they are all high-proficiency sorcerers. * He is the only character who's super replenishes some of his own health. * Though most of his special moves have a slow start-up, he normally doesn't need meter for combo opportunities. * Constantine comes as a premier skin for him. *'Legendary Gear:' Artifacts of Timeless Sins **'TBN:' Faust can direct a demon to either hit low or overhead to activate his Super. **'TBN:' Faust can now equip all Demons Three brothers, but can only summon one at a time. Additional Details Customization: *Base stats: **Strength: 1050 **Ability: 1200 **Defense: 950 **Health: 950 *Gear (Simplified): **Head. **Chest. **Arms. **Legs & Shoes. **Accessory: Demons Three. **Alternate Colors (Primary/Secondary/Contrast): ***'Dark Magic' (Blue/Black/Gold), Dark Magic - Alternate (Light Blue/Purple/Gold) ***'Conjurer' (Purple/Gray/Red), Conjurer - Alternate (Gray/Purple/White) ***'Immortal' (Dark Green/Brown/Black), Immortal - Alternate (Yellow Green/Green/Dark Green) ***'Shadows' (White/Black/Purple), Shadows - Alternate (Pink/Black/Dark Blue) ***'Wotan' (Red/Yellow/Blue), Wotan - Alternate (Dark Red/Black/Light Blue) ***'God' (White/Gold/Peach), God - Alternate (Peach/White/Gold) ***'Demon' (Black/Red/Dark Gray), Demon - Alternate (Dark Gray/Black/Red) ***'Constantine' (Tan/White/Black) **Abilities Character Select Screen: *When both characters are ready, he releases a spiritual projection of himself to reach out of his body and punch the opponent. In game: *Intro: **When he speaks first, he floats in on a magic pentagram and says his line; (the opponent says their line); then he forms a multitude of magic symbols behind him and his eyes begin to glow as he says his second line. **When he speaks second, he spawns in through a portal with the Demons Three surrounding him; (the opponent says their first line); then he says his second line as he absorbs the demons back into their talismans; (then the opponent says their second line). *When he wins a round, he spawns a few demons to circle around him or releases a spiritual of himself to mimic him before dissipating. *Clash Win: He pushes the opponent back and releases a spiritual projection that takes them down by slamming its arms over their head. *Outro: He opens portals all around him and releases demons and, as the camera pans closer to him, he shoots fire at it. See Also Felix Faust/Gameplay Felix Faust/Quotes Felix Faust/Gear Category:Venommm Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Gadget Users Category:Injustice 2